Pro Gamer Mamma Bun
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: When Alicia isn't doing well with her game, there is only one mammal to help save her. Her own mom? (Alicia Wilde, Aubrey and Andre and Amare Wilde, and Portia Savage all belong to msitubeatz on Tumblr. Also I say Judy is a truly Epic Gamer than will Game End her foes.)


The sounds of buttons being mashed and the sounds of the joystick clicking and clacking echoed in the room of Alicia and Aubrey's. Alicia was on the bed with her Xbox One controller in her hands as she kept focus on the game she was playing. Jumping on the platforms and going as fast as she can til she reached the finish line. It was one of her hardest levels to beat, yet she couldn't even beat it half way. Her groans of frustration were loud as she seemed she was getting nowhere in her game.

Now Alicia, surprisingly, wasn't the only one who does gaming. Her siblings all join with her in either passing the controller or playing multiplayer. Even Portia does a bit of gaming herself. Including her own father Nick plays with her because he had played quite a few games in his lifetime. However, today was a busy day for everyone. Jack and Skye took Portia to get her and the kits something to eat while Alicia's siblings were doing their thing. Amare was drawing and being cozy next to his dad, Aubrey was busy with yoga, and Andre had to finish watching his season finale of his favorite cooking show. So only the energetic kit was left to be in the room and play her game. No one else could play with her.

As she was jumping and falling in the game, the loud groan of defeat had brought in her mom Judy to peek her head out. She could see the kit of hers was at the point of giving up. "The game being too hard for you?" Mamma Bun knew the game was eating the kit up in the inside. It was stress to the brain and Alicia just nodded.

"Yeah. Uggh. This whole level is too suck-ish and dumb!" Even Alicia's insults to the game showed it was messing with her. Judy walked in and sat down next to her and placed an arm around her.

"I'm sorry Alicia sweetie." Judy nuzzled herself to try to comfort her upset child. "Maybe I could try to help?" With that said, Judy heard a snicker that turned into a laugh from the fox kit as the rabbit just seemed confused.

"S-sorry mom, but this game would be too much for you. Plus you don't seem like a gamer type." Alicia was stating the truth after she finished her laughing fit. Her mom just didn't seem like she could play a video game. She was pretty much so focused on her job and her goals to take a video game break. Alicia even made jokes on her head on if her mom knew what a controller was.

"Oh I know how to play. I seen you and your father handle them. Can I have a go?" Judy offered her hand to Alicia's controller as the kit just smirked but gave her it. Judy holds it by both of her hands on the handles as she starts to restart on the level.

"The 'A' button is jump, use the right joystick to move. The goal is to jump on platforms and avoid the enemies coming at you." Alicia was wanting to be sure her mom got all of that as Judy started to play the game. The character was jumping up and down in a rhythmic pattern on the platforms to get herself ready and use to the controls.

Then in a matter of half a minute Judy started to go fast in the jumping pattern. Nearly dodging the charging enemies and projectiles, Alicia's smirk slowly faded as it went into an open mouth. The smugness was gone as now she was in shock from what he mom was doing. The pattern was working like a charm for Judy as the button pressing was like the pounding of a drum in rhythm. The rabbit acted as a professional at this level as she was already at halfway of the level.

"No way." Alicia sounded stunned. "Just no freaking way! You are just jumping and running!" It felt too unreal for Judy to be this good.

"It's all about strategy. Think ahead before you execute." Judy was speaking like a commando to her child as the goal was there on the screen. Before Alicia could even mutter a single word the screen was flashing and showing the level was beaten. Judy, in her first try, beated the level without having to break a sweat nor did she had to restart. It was Judy's turn to smirk.

"Whoa. I mean that was just- WOW!" The shocked kit kat was suddenly happy as without any given warning she hugs Judy tightly which surprised the Mamma Bun big time. However in seconds, Judy gave her daughter a big hug as well. "I'm sorry I doubted you mom."

"It's ok. Between you and me, when you guys are all gone and it's just me, I do play some of your games. They are just so fun!" Judy smiled with glee as Alicia chuckled while keeping the promise to not tell anyone. "So, when you need someone to play with, I am always there to help or play. As long as they ain't violent." Judy joked with being stern as Alicia giggled and agreed.

"Sure mom. Thank you so much. You are a really good gamer." Alicia smiled with Judy taking that compliment and giving her daughter a final hug before she gets up as Amare yelled out that he was needing Judy for help. The rabbit mom went out and left with a big smile on her face for having to spend some activities with Alicia. The fox kit turned off her game but smiled from now having a new friend to play games with. Her mom. She couldn't wait to play with her whenever she had the chance. Suddenly Alicia had a thought before her eyes were wide opened. "WAIT A MINUTE! SHE PLAYED THIS LEVEL BEFORE! SHE CHEATED!"


End file.
